The GoldConoton Tournament
by Gilamonsterx
Summary: This story has a lot of crossovers and as the title suggests, it is a competition between many good anime characters, cartoon characters, and/or other kind of characters too. Who will be crowned this year's GoldConoton Champion? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fantasy Begins**

Sora was sleeping on the sandy beach of Destiny Island of course, and it seemed like a nice day since the sun was blazing over the land and the sea with no clouds in sight. He snoozed and snoozed and then something landed in his hair and as he awoke and felt what was in his hair, he saw a piece of paper. It wasn't just any piece of paper however. He opened it up and apparently it read:

Dear Sora,

Congratulations, you have been selected along with hundreds of thousands of lucky people or beings to be a part of a tournament known as the GoldConoton Tournament. There a few little rules though that we have to go over. First off, you have to win a set of eight battles against our finest trainers we call the 'GoldConoton Leaders'. Once you do that, you also have the option of battling against the Beta Elite as well to earn yourself a name in the Hall of Champions. Next rule is that you have to be a registered participant to gain entry into the tournament as well. This can be done at out front office on Ignaryu, where the tournament is being held of course. There isn't much time though as the tournament begins in as little as a month and spots fill up fast. We hope to see you there.

Signed,

The GoldConoton Administration

P.S. you also have the option of bringing a few of your friends as well to the party.

Sora jumped at the idea and ran as quickly as he could to his tree bark brown island house to tell his mom the great news, slightly chuckling at him being chosen among many people. Yet even as he did, he noticed that Riku and Kairi were there too packed with backpacks on their backs and everything. Sora then said, "So I see you guys got an invite to this GoldConoton Tournament?" Riku and Kairi nodded, then Riku stated, "We were thinking of going there as well anyhow. It beats waking up to a blazing hot sun every day." Sora then laughed as he said, "Oh man that's awesome. It'll be us three, we get to have some fun travelling and meeting new people, best part is we get to kick the tard out of…" Kairi then looked away at first and then with her eyes looking troubled she said, "Actually Sora. We were thinking of going just by ourselves. It's nothing personal, but we feel as though we would do better just us fending for ourselves that's all." Sora's smile dropped as he said, "What about you Riku? You up for some adventure with your old buddy?" Riku didn't even know how to respond to that question.

Sora then said, "I see then. Competition's the same in any language ya know. Even though it hurts me saying this, I hope you guys do well for yourselves." Then Sora ran out the door, just as his mom arrived and she asked, "Oh dear, is he alright?" Riku then replied, "Who knows, who knows?" Even as Sora ran outside, the humidity was too much and he decided to rest underneath the Paopu trees he always sat on when he, Riku and Kairi would talk about their day every time the sun set. Even as they stood all glamorous and finely coated by the sun's rays, he couldn't help, but sulk. Yet he started to hear something, like the sound of a portal and he then stood up to see what the matter was. It was a white portal and a boy about his height walked right through to greet him. He of course, had chestnut brown hair, charcoal brown eyes, wore a black t-shirt and wore blue jeans topped off with his dark black shoes. Sora then asked, "Victor? What are you doing here?" "I got this letter here.", the boy replied. It was a similar letter that Riku and Kairi along with Sora himself got in kind. He then asked, "You got invited too?" Sora replied, "Yeah, but Kairi and Riku didn't want to come with me. They said they'd do better fending for themselves and instead of all of us going together." Victor then scratched his head and chuckled a little saying, "Well how about that. Apparently I got myself in the same situation, I asked Mike and Chris if they wanted to come, but they said they had other things to take care. That usually means they got another invite somewhere else or who knows what. I also got four other people with me in the same situation."

Even as Victor spoke, behind him came Inuyasha, dressed in his fine red feudal Japanese clothing with his Tetsaiga in its case, Brock of course from Ash Ketchum's party of occasional changing pokemon group, Bart Simpson, and Bridget Verdant rushing past the closing portal. Sora's jaw then gawked as he asked, "I know all you guys. We met awhile back on the Anime Planet for the Olympics. You must be Inuyasha, that's Brock and that's Bridget. You must also be Bart Simpson I take it?" Bart then blew on his hand and wiped it on his chest as he said, "The one and only." Sora then said confused, "How many people does this tournament even take in anyway?" Inuyasha then replied taking out his registered card showing his place of birth, name, likes and dislikes, etc. info about himself, and said, "The register office in Ignaryu said they have had up to a hundred million beings come from miles around just to get front row tickets and hundreds of thousands actually participate. Plus that's if we can actually get our pins." Sora then asked, "Pins?" Brock of course then took out his handbook on the tournament and said, "From each of the GoldConoton Leaders beaten you get a pin and you need eight pins to challenge the Beta Elite and let alone enter the tournament. It seems simple, but the leaders are spread out across the entire planet and it could take weeks to face 'em all." Sora then asked, "So the rest of you guys are by yourselves too?" They nodded as Bridget said, "I came here since I wanted to do something more than just be a Mew Mew. At least this way being the only girl in the group, it means I'm a little more unique. Brock said, "I needed a break from the constant hiking I did with Ash and Dawn. It's been great don't get me wrong, but at least we can get a free ride throughout the entire planet of Ignaryu." Bridget then said, "I think you got it wrong there Brock. We get a free ride for registration, but other than that the entire trip we got to do on foot." Bart then responded, "Let's face it, I like seeing my own father get his own but kicked by ham at chess, but even for me there's a limit as to what a kid can take in." Inuyasha then said, "I'm simply here because I figured it would be good practice against Naraku. That and I am just itching for a real challenge. I haven't had one in a long time."

As Brock sighed and said, "You just can't win them all can you?" Sora gasped as he said, "Oh darn it!! I didn't even register yet. There's no way I can go now." Bart then said throwing him his own ID, "Oh Contraire mon frère. We took the liberty of doing that ourselves." Sora then took a look at the passport ID and noticed everything about him on his card. Then Victor said, "We figured that since we all are just by ourselves, you'd maybe wanna come along with us. Brock's cooking is out of this world. I've never tasted a cheeseburger like that before ya know." Brock then grinned confidently as he said, "The secret's in the spices. Who knows maybe you'll get the hang of my recipes." Then Victor began talking to Brock about how he wasn't that great of cooker and Brock was saying he was too hard on himself as Sora thought, 'What a weird group we got here; a half demon, a boy without sin in his body or soul, the guy who defined the song 'Bad Boys', a guy love struck with every girl he meets, and a girl as shy as a rabbit in a playpen. Oh well, we'd sure make good buds that's for sure.' Sora then agreed and said, "I'll do it!"

Then out of nowhere Chief Wiggum as well as Eddie and Lou from a white portal as he asked, "Excuse me, this wouldn't happen to be The Kid's Choice Awards Show is it?" Bart then answered in an 'obviously not' fashion, "We're in the middle of nowhere first off, and second I don't see Jack Black hosting anything around here so what do you think?" Lou then said, "I knew we should have just taken a plane trip to L.A. like we should have done in the first place." Chief Wiggum then said reportedly as he always did to Lou, "You know Lou, it's talk like this that makes you only a sergeant instead of a chief. Maybe if we hurry we could still catch a nearby flight in the next portal we run into." Victor then opened up a white portal as he said, "This should probably take you to Scottsdale anyway Chief." Chief Wiggum then said, "Thanks kid, I appreciate it. See Lou, at least someone knows how to think positive." Lou then said, "Oh not this again. I don't want to start anything okay Chief?" "Okay you're right. Come on let's get moving. I don't want to miss Ralphie's big debut." As they rushed off, Victor asked the group, "How many of you think Chief Wiggum realizes that the kids are just the voters and not the actual entertainment of the show?" Bart then said, " I can say this much, if smarts were based on getting fat off of doughnuts, being the worst policeman known in history, and falling for the same old dollar tied to a fishing rod trick, then yeah Chief Wiggum's Albert Einstein." As the group laughed at the comment made by Bart, they then got their stuff together and Victor opened up another portal, this time to Ignaryu and the place of their newest adventure. Victor then asked Sora, "So you ready for this Sora?" He nodded and said, "Just promise me we'll stick together alright?" The group nodded and then ran off into the portal as it quickly closed behind them.

(This is probably a long shot idea, and maybe even the nuttiest of them all I have ever thought up of, but I feel it's one that just about anyone could enjoy. So I hope you got your taste buds ready. I got plenty of stuff I'm cooking up with this soufflé. More to come as I get posting.)

(Next Time: Ignaryu.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ignaryu**

It was a good four hours more before the group actually arrived in Ignaryu. It was quite a sight to behold as well. The trees were deciduous, the sky was clear with few clouds, and the sun sparkled every time our group of heroes looked at it. Of course though, they were on a subway train headed from Twilight Town, but even as they gazed upon the world of Ignaryu, they could see about five hundred miles away were mountains (since this kind of subway system has its own supercomputer GPS.) in which it reminded Brock a lot of Kanto and his days with Ash and Misty a long time ago. He sighed a bit and then Sora walked up to him as he asked, "Something wrong Brock?" "It's nothing Sora. I guess it's just this place reminds me of home. It also reminds me of my travels with Ash and all sorts of people I met with him along the way. When I first met him he was an amateur trainer, but nowadays, he seems to be getting stronger and stronger." Inuyasha of course snoozing a bit on the seating just across to Brock and Sora's left said, "I wouldn't bother reminiscing there. It'll only make things more miserable for you. Heck I don't got Kagome or my groupies with me, but that's never stopped me before." Victor was staring out the subway windows at the time this was happening and couldn't believe his eyes at the sights of his new world that he was in. 'So much to see…so much to do. This takes me back a long way. I wish my old buds could have been with me for this.' Then Victor heard the commotion as Sora and Inuyasha were getting close to arguing and he then said, "Alright break it up you guys. I know this obviously isn't the way I wanted to start our little escapade, but we're going to make the most of all the good stuff we have. Inuyasha especially, you are a legend like me so that means you got to act like one from example. Can you do that for me at least?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes slightly, but sarcastically. Victor and Inuyasha went way back to when Victor was growing up in his early teens. So of course Inuyasha said, "Not a problem. So I got a question then?" Victor then said as he searched for Bart and Bridgett, but saw them snoozing in their private bunker rooms (I forgot to mention this subway is like a train and a hotel all rolled into one too. Kind of important for this scene), "Shoot." "Let's say we actually go and take part in this GoldConoton Tournament of this planet. What kind of rules are there anyhow? I haven't heard squat about it nor do I know anyone who has been in it." Brock took out his book on the tournament and said, "From this book I got it says there's only a few basic rules. First one is that you can't take any cheap shots on anybody, from charging to flicking their noses apparently. Second one is that only the challenger in battles against the GoldConoton Leaders can have quick intermissions. Also from what I've seen is that it's all kind of repetitive. The only other two rules there are from this book are 'always carry your own load if you're with a group' and 'you can't use any other beverages other than water, a cool soda, Coca Cola, and Dr. Pepper when travelling long distances'. I'm guessing that last one is a little farfetched, but hey I didn't write this."

Then a speaker on the subway train yelled out as our heroes, inside their own black shaded bunker room with Bart and Bridgett still asleep yelled out, "Attention all passengers, our next stop is Greinton Heights. I repeat, our next stop is Greinton Heights. If you're planning on travelling to the gym just beyond the little town here, you'll need to pack up really early. The ferry leaves at nine am sharp and won't arrive for another six hours after that. That is all." Bart then awoke from the ruckus and said groaning, "I was having such a nice sleep and then that loud speaker ruined everything. Besides, there's no way we'll get all of our stuff on that ferry." Victor then asked Bart, "What makes you say that?" Bart then pointed to the large acres and acres of suitcases that covered a quarter of their large 8x9 room and then thought, 'This could be a little more tricker than I thought.' Victor then snapped his fingers and then said, "I got it. All of you come here and take one of these." The entire group got up and took a tiny black watch each and Bridgett asked, "What are these supposed to do?" Then Victor said, "They look like ordinary watches, but are actually mini-shrink devices. Just one press of a button to the side and you can shrink your stuff and compact them into backpacks. Sora of course already has his stuff in a backpack, but of course that's why I brought our own as well. The red one's is Inuyasha's, blue one's for Bart, green one's for Bridgett, Brock's one is the brown, Sora has his orange one, and I get a yellow backpack." So as the group pressed their watches, they stuff shrank with ease and they managed to stuff their things quite neatly before zipping up and getting ready to go.

Suddenly though, there was a loud ringing bell going off inside the long red carpeted corridors of the tram-like subway train and the entire group rushed outside to see what it was. Inuyasha then asked carrying his pack on his left shoulder, "I wonder what's up?" Victor then responded, "Only one way to find out." They rushed through five 'cars' to find a giant round yellow robot holding the people near the front of the car hostage. The yellow robot then yelled, "If you know what's good for you all, you will do as I say. Otherwise there's gonna be trouble." Just as the group arrived on the scene, Bart then flung a rock at the giant metal piece of tin as it turned around and inside it was apparently Snakes from Springfield. Bart then asked, "Snakes? How in the heck did you get here?" "Ebay man. I got this mega hunk of metal for only twenty bucks and it works like a charm. Best part it is this baby has got way more tricks than your feeble little slingshot can carry." Bart then yelled to his highest voice, "Three words Snakes. Eat my shorts!!" Then Snakes glared at the boy and the entire group with anger as he said, "Well then maybe I'll just sell your shorts for a dollar a thread once I get rid of you and your buddies, hah hah!"

Then Snakes charged his robot across the room and trashed everything in sight, including a few yellow tables and chairs to the bar they there as well. Inuyasha took out his sword and said, "I can cut him down to size!!" Yet Brock held him back as he said, "You might want rethink that. There's about a million beings on this subway train alone and from what Victor's told me, your blast could take out half of it. We got to come up with something else." Brock then ran up and threw out his pokeballs bringing out Croagunk and Sudowoodo and ordered them to use poison jab and rock smash to try and weaken the robot, but Snakes smacked them about in all directions with his giant machine saying, "You fool, my new robot is made of pure steel and iron. Try all you like, but you'll never break through my brutish defenses." Sora then took out his keyblade and sliced a couple of holes in the robot's armour as he said, "Not so tough now are you?" "You little punk! You're gonna regret doing that to me." Snakes then tried using the robot's arms to smack Sora, but he repeatedly dodged move for move as Brock called back his pokemon to safety. Inuyasha then used his 'Iron Reverse Soul Stealer' attack which smacked Snakes' machine from behind, but he got smacked like Croagunk and Sudowoodo as Snakes then said, "You guys are like cockroaches. You never do know when to just give in. But I think I may have something to fix you." Snakes then pushed a red button on his machine and it sent out nets at everyone, including Bart and Victor looking for a weakspot on the machine. Victor though being quick witted as he was cut the netting and sliced everyone's trappings off them. "Got anymore tricks in that tin can?", Victor asked with confidence. Snakes then said, "Why yes as a matter of fact yes I do." The crook smiled sinisterly as he pressed a green button on the robot and it shot a repetitive amount of firing machine gun bullets right at the group. Bart then took out his slingshot and aimed for the arms of the robot since they were the ones creating the entire ruckus and shot two stones at the firing holes to short circuit the machine guns. Snakes then thought to himself, 'These kids are really starting to get on my nerves! Well if this doesn't fix them then nothing will. He pressed an orange button and created a huge amount of earthquakes and shook the entire subway train momentarily. Then Bridgett then asked as she transformed and held off the shaking of the robot's earthquakes with her special Mew Mew powers, "What do we do now?" Victor shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to look for the weakspot uninterrupted.

Snakes grabbed Bridgett and knocked Sora temporarily out cold as he said, "How 'bout nothing? You guys are clearly outmatched and I have a set of pure iron lead pointed at the guy with his eyes closed. Brock stood mighty still awaiting the blast, but Victor then asked Bart, "You mind if I use that slingshot of yours for a moment?" Bart just said, "Meh do what you like. I'm gonna make a prank call to someone. Snake's weak spot should be right at the center of the robot." Victor then asked shocked at Bart, "How'd you know that? You barely did any effort in helping us out." Bart shrugged his shoulders and said, "I just know a lot of the guys from Springfield and their tricks too. Like right now I would bet five bucks says Snakes is laughing at us right now." Sure enough Victor looked and Snakes was laughing and pointing at the group in utter dominance. Victor then said, "Okay you win. Do you have a couple more stones too?" He was handed the stones as Bart walked off. Victor then nodded as he fired a rock at Snake's machine and it collapsed to pieces and pieces, even as Inuyasha grabbed Bridgett and brought her back to the group. Snakes then said brushing off his ruined mechanical machine, "What a ripoff!! No wonder it was so cheap. You guys may have won now, but know this, we will meet again! Next time I'm gonna get an even bigger and better machine too. So hah hah!" Snakes then jumped outside of the subway just as Greinton Heights came into view. Bart of course on the phone called Moe who was saying, "Guys is there an 'Ollie Pu' here. Ollie Pu, Ollie Pu." Then the whole bar laughed as they always did when Bart made one of his pranks and Moe then yelled through the phone as Bart chuckled at his accomplishment, "I swear when I get my hands on you little ankle biter you'll be eating your food straw!!" Then he slammed the phone shut ending another good phone prank. Then as the group got off the subway train, they noticed that they were at a humungous red painted four star hotel (as seen on the welcome mat of the hotel) and soon enough Victor asked, "So how many would vote to stay here for the night and pick up our way in the morning?" Unanimously, the whole group voted yes to it as he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Hotel it is." The group then headed inside as the sun set near the mountain pass that lay five miles from the hotel with a wide open lake overlooking the west side of Greinton Heights in hopes of getting hot chocolate and relaxing until morning.

(There will likely be more stuff like this in that they'll stop by various towns, villages and all sorts of stuff while fighting each GoldConoton Leader before they actually make it to the tournament. On another note, like I did with Snakes in this chapter, there will be more appearances by many different characters as well so they'll likely face different bad guys from different series or shows, etc. More to come as I update.)

(Next Time: On Board the S.S. Mary.)


	3. Chapter 3

**On Board the S.S. Mary**

As our group of soon to be buddies, Victor, Sora, Inuyasha, Bart, Brock and Bridgett boarded the S.S. Mary the next day, Brock couldn't help, but feel déjà vu on it. He said near the stern of the ship while drinking a coke to Victor, "You know Victor, I could just be me, but I feel as if I've been on this ship before." Victor then said, "Same here. I heard that they used parts of the S.S. Anne that sank in Kanto to build this puppy here. That must be it then isn't it?" Brock nodded and then said as he saw that no one was around, "Where is everybody anyway? We just set sail and I don't see anyone on deck." "It must be that time. They're all getting ready for this luau from what I heard. I think about 90 of the passengers are going to be in it, excluding us that is." Brock then asked Victor, "So I take it our group is just taking in some zzz's?" Victor drank his pepsi he bought at the canteen just below deck and said, "You know it took us over four hours to pack right? Those guys are bushed out of their minds. That manual probably has something on fatigue I think right?" Brock nodded and read aloud from their training book, "All participants must be well rested and non-stressed before entering a battle against the GoldConoton Leaders. You must also be well prepared for their battle styles, arenas, rules, etc. Anyone who fails to do so is disqualified." Victor then said, "I didn't say to read to the end, but good and well thorough though. Which is why the group is resting right?" Brock nodded and then asked, "So why aren't you at the luau though then?" Victor sighed as he drunk his pepsi and tossed it in the recycling bin to his left saying, "It's a dumb holiday greeting to me Brock, nothing more. Don't get me wrong, I like doing all kinds of good stuff with other people, but let's face it. I hate conformity. It wrecks individualism, it means guys like you can't wear your baggy others say no and it means that I'd be wasting my time competing."

Brock sighed as he also said in kind, "I heard there was this contest for a gold trophy though. It involves drinking two separate drinks and differing between them, which is Pepsi and which is Coke is what it's called I think." Victor then perked up as he asked turning his head from his sunset view of the lake's horizon, "Where do I sign up?" They headed down to the brig and found it represented everything the S.S. Anne was. The place was sparkling, the carpet was red as ever, and there was novelty stands stretching across the entire ship along with a whole crowd of people swarming around each one. Brock then said (cue in sweat drop on the back of his head), "This could take a while." Victor then said as he saw the sign he was looking for, "I see it. That big sign that says 'Which is Pepsi and which is Coke' is two stands to our right." So after getting to the stand Victor signed up as the bald white mustached, sunglasses wearing man in charge of the stand said, "You got here just in time boy. We only have one spot left. Perhaps your friend would like to join." Brock shook his head and said, "That's okay. Win it for me alright Victor? I gotta go check on the others in their cabins and you know, see if they're alright." Victor nodded and then as Brock left and he began drinking the cups separately, the bald man said, "You also have to win three separate rounds against the other folks around here just to fill you in. So what's your reckoning?" Victor then said putting his cup down, "That was a Diet Pepsi to my left and Coke Zero to my right."

"Congrats. You won the first round boy. Keep it up.", the bald man replied. Then Victor of course saw Rhino from the Spectacular Spiderman and he said picking up the boy with one tug of his black shirt, "You'd better amscray punk. I'm not losing this contest here kapeesh?" Victor then said, "Funny, I don't recall there being a rule against fair play you know. Rule 616 of the GoldConotan manual: no roughhousing. Anyone caught threatening a competitor is disqualified." Rhino bit his tongue as he said, "I could still whip ya at this drinking. Hey Horris, the one on my left is a Pepsi Lite and the one to my right is a Coke Vanilla." The bald man (Horris) then said, "You win Rhino. A good shot too. The other five people are out now: Patrick Star, Beastboy, Bridgett Verdant, Otis the Cow, and Milhouse." Victor then saw Bridgett walk away as he asked her personally, "Bridgett? What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping in the cabin?" Bridgett then asked Victor, "What are you talking about Victor? I haven't met you since we fought Deep Blue. It's great to see you again, but I've been on this ship for the past little bit after taking a trip to Hong Kong for the last three months." Bridgett then walked away to other parts of the long cruise vessel as Victor pondered, 'If that was Bridgett, then who is…' Rhino then finished his drink and said, "That one is a Coke Lime to my right and the one to my left is a Pepsi Turbo." "Right again Rhino. You may win the next round yet if Victor fails to beat this round successfully." Rhino then crunched his knuckles as he laughed and said to the brunette boy staring with anger at him, "Top that small fry." 

Oddly enough everyone else came to look at Victor drinking his cups and crossed their fingers as he said, "The one on my left is a Pepsi…regular and the one to my right is…" A drum roll was soon heard across the ship. Meanwhile in the dark corridors of the Captain's Mess Hall above the crew was a looking glass floor above the contest and the other shop stands. There Snake was with the Captain tied up and unconscious with him holding a blueprint for the ship. He then said staring down Victor below him, "It won't be long now. Soon my revenge will be realized. No one can stop me from blowing this ship sky high. Hah hah." Meanwhile, behind an unclosed door, Bart was staring down the man with his slingshot and aimed for his crotch thinking, "Not on my watch man! Not on my watch!"

Victor then said finally, "…a regular Coke." Horris then said, "Congrats man, you win. Rhino you are disqualified." Rhino then roared as he picked up Horris and said threatening him, "For what? I followed your stinkin' rules, your signup sheet took forever to sign, and to boot I polished your shoes to show I turned over a new leaf. How dare you?" Victor then said, "You put in tea in your cup to make your set sweeter and harder to recognize while Horris had his back turned. Everyone else saw you and so you lose because of that, you cheater you." Rhino then roared as he said throwing Horris back in his black chair, "I ought to tear you apart…" "You might want to rethink your odds.", a voice said. The group of people as well as Rhino and Victor to see Brock, Zoey Hanson undressing from her Bridgett disguise and Inuyasha as he said, "There's a hundred or so of us and only one of you dirtbag! Now screw off before things get real ugly up in here." Rhino then panted and closed his eyes and then stared back at Victor and vice versa.

"Meet me up at the top floor of the ship, tonight. This ain't over little man.", Rhino finished. He tore a hole in the ceiling throwing the stand up at it and jumped towards the top. Then the entire crowd of people cheered Victor and his group of buddies as Victor received his gold trophy engraved to him and five hundred thousand dollars cash. Brock then asked, "I don't recall that being a part of the prize reward?" "Horris said it was for saving his life. Who knew people like me were that easily hated eh? One peep out of me is going to be the death of me for sure.", Victor added. Brock laughed at the idea and asked, "Say you haven't seen Bart around have ya?" Victor then replied as the group of people carried him up to the deck along with the whole group, "I haven't seen him yet. But I'm sure he'll turn up. Don't worry. As for you Zoey, you got some 'splaining to do." Zoey then said, "Alright alright. I just wanted to compete in this tournament that's all, but my mom put a heck a load of errands on my plate and I decided to sneak out in a disguise. Who knew I could play Bridgett that well huh?" As she smiled at the thought, Victor then jumped off the crowd saying, "Okay then. That's one issue done with. Now then on to Rhino."

The whole crew headed up the deck and Rhino was there waiting for Victor and his posse to back him up. Victor then stood with the giant brute as the moon came out and the crew lit some torches to brighten the night and Victor then said with his new found friends behind him, "We'll have a one on one match…" then Snake ran across the ship heading for a lifeboat as Bart yelled, "He's getting away with the captain's money." Gasps arose as Snake carried two sacks of money down the stairs and jumped on his lifeboat, "So long suckers. Good luck finding the bomb losers. I hid it in a special location, one where you guys would least expect it to be. So I bid you farewell hah hah!!" Inuyasha jumped on his lifeboat and punched him good in his right eye and took his money and saying, "I don't think so creep!" Then Inuyasha jumped on board again as Snake said, "Didn't see that one coming, but I do reckon that the bomb should be going off in about two minutes. Good luck getting everyone off with only fifteen lifeboats!! Well, be seein ya. Again, hah hah!" Then as the lifeboat departed from the ship, Victor said, "That could get annoying." Sora ran quickly on board from his cabin saying, "You guys gotta come quickly. There's something ticking in my pillow and I can't turn it off."

The whole group ran down into their private cabin as Inuyasha, Brock, Sora, Victor, and Zoey opened up Sora's pillow and found a bomb inside. Zoey then asked looking at the black watch looking bomb, "You think it has some wires to diffuse or something like that?" Inuyasha then said, "Nah, just look at it. This thing's way too high tech for that kind of cliché. No there has to be something else making it tick." Sora then said, "Can we hurry it up you guys, the thing's counting down from a minute." Victor then said, "Give it to me. There's no time!!" Sora then said holding it, "But…" "You'll have to trust me on this one guys now give it to me, if you please!!" Give received the black watch looking bomb and transported it using his special powers of light (note: if this is your first time keying in to Victor's character, I would suggest reading Legend of the White Knight to know why he has these kinds of powers.) Then the whole ship cheered as they rushed into the cabin and grabbed the guys and put them on deck once more.

An hour passed and the captain now untied and resembling Mr. Pewterschmidtt from Family Guy in a blue navy suit and black top hat came down from his mess hall and said in a firm voice, "I don't know how to thank you kids, you saved our lives, righted some wrongs, and above all else, you rescued my blueprints to my ship. That crook, Snake was going to use them for terrorist plots and gang thuggery." Bart then said, "Typical Snake. He'll never change." "This is why you all deserve these gold medals. They certify that you showed courage in the face of danger, helped us when you could have just have chickened out, and also as a token of our gratitude to the GoldConoton tournament coming up." The group then received their medals as they put them around their necks and Victor asked, "So you guys ready for the real challenge to begin?" Inuyasha then said putting his right hand in a circular fashion, "While I wish Kagome was here, I feel honoured to be here. I'm hoping to meet you in the finals Victor." Victor nodded and said, "Can do." Brock then put his right hand in a circular fashion saying, "I too hope to see you guys in the finals. It's going to be one heck of a ride." Zoey put her right hand in the circle saying, "Good luck. I bet this tournament won't be easy, but it won't be a drag though. Let's try to have some fun as we go." They nodded as Bart then said putting his right hand in the circle, "I'm hoping for two things right now: the big trophy cup from the tournament and prank calling Moe as many times as I can." Then came Sora as he put his right hand in, "What Zoey said, plus let's stick together. There's more firepower in a team."

Finally Victor added putting his right hand in the group, "It's settled then. Tomorrow we fight in our first GoldConoton match." Rhino then rushed at Victor saying, "We ain't done yet little man. You and I got a score to settle. Luckily for you I'll save it for the finals. Like you I want to test my brawn out on a good target and this tournament fits the bill." Victor then said smugly as the group brought their hands down to their sides, "Look at that you guys. It's not every day a blowhard comes to town. Listen Rhino when I say this, brawn is never stronger than wits. Mark my words you'll lose before you even qualify for the preliminaries." Rhino then got steamed up and ran towards the dock and turned to see Victor one last time. He then roared at him, "You're gonna regret saying that kid. Mark my words you're dead!!" He then jumped off the ship and then Inuyasha said, "You just make a friend everyday don't ya?" Victor then said, "Live and learn Inuyasha. Live and Learn."

The next day, our group of buddies after exiting the boat ran across the sandy beach and docks of the nearby town of Gemini City, a colourful green painted city, towards a black rock shaped gym as Brock said, "This is it you guys. The Gemini City Gym's Leader is Yerty. He's got abilities in karate and all the finest of martial arts. From what the manual says, we should be extra careful." Sora then said, "What's a little danger right Brock? I'm looking forward to that badge he's going to give out." They the group entered inside the giant rock shape gym into a building covered in sand and boulders. Victor then thought as they entered, 'I wonder where I did send that bomb?' Meanwhile, miles away out to sea, Snake took off his shoes to clear the water out from inside. "Man that bums me out. I lost the loot and those kids beat me again when I wasn't even fighting either. How could this get any worse?" Then he saw the bomb and thought, 'Crud!!' then a boom came as his lifeboat was blown to kingdom come. He then said smacking the water, "Arrgh. That's the last time I go on EBay ever!!" Then he swam to shore with only his self pity to guide him and thoughts of revenge burning strongly once more.

(A pretty good chapter if I say so myself. I may have rushed a little during some parts, but that was because of the mass panic on board the S.S. Mary. Either way, it gets you thinking. What they said at the end about teamwork is important, since they are having adventures now together, it'll make all the difference in the GoldConoton Tournament as well. More to come yet.)

(Next Time: The First of Many Battles.)


	4. Chapter 4

**The First of Many Battles**

The group of six kids entered inside the gym covered in sand and rock to find a man that resembled that of Jet Lee, but he was in white uniform instead of a black pair of pants. He clapped his hands together standing in the centre of the gym and bowed. He then said, "Welcome guests to the Gemini City Gym. I am the GoldConoton Leader Yerty. I am sure you are aware of my special fighting abilities and as such you should all be aware that I will only do a one on one match with whoever is participating." Victor being the first to step up then said, "Master Yerty, it is an honour to be here sir and if you don't mind we would like to take a bit of time to discuss this." Yerty bowed and then went off to his side of the gym with a towel in hand as well. The group then huddled together as Victor started, "Well gang this is it. The first gym is now upon us. So I ask you this, which of you is planning to enter this of many battles?" "Well I'm definitely in this for sure, not just because of my practice for Naraku, but also because I hear the winner gets something called the Ignaryu Cup.", Inuyasha said. "You can count me in too.", Brock said. "How 'bout you Bart?", Victor asked. "Meh, as long as I get my time for some good time fun I'm so there.", the blonde kid replied. "I'm not sure how well I'll do, but I'll give it my best.", Sora said. "That's the spirit Sora, now how 'bout you Zoey?", Victor asked again.

"Oh it's on now!!", Zoey stated. Then Yerty arrived back as he asked, "So you have all come to a decision?" Victor bowed as he said, "Yes we have sir. We feel that we would all like to participate since we are all here of course." Then Yerty smiled as he said, "So who would like to be first?" The group went and did a classic rock paper scissors draw and of course Inuyasha had first pick, followed by Brock, Victor, Zoey, Bart and finally Sora. The first two matches went by really quickly as Inuyasha took a simple swipe here and there by Yerty from his karate kicks. Yet Yerty relied on more than just a few simple kicks though and would often use his hands to backflip and crunch his opponent's neck, and unfortunately he cracked Brock's neck good leaving him severely injured, but he earned his badge as did Inuyasha nevertheless. Inuyasha won his fight using his offences with his defense as backup and won with ease, but Brock doing the vice versa version had the most difficulty in predicting when Yerty would strike next and often let his guard down for a millisecond costing him rebound attacks. Yet he used his quick thinking to watch for Yerty's agile moves and struck him in his (KIWIS!!) and thus made him out of commission for twenty minutes.

Then came Victor. He gulped as he looked back at his 'audience' who gave him a thumbs up and a good cheer as Sora said, "We believe in you Victor!!" The brunette smiled when Sora said this and turned to face Yerty. Yerty having his own personal referee said aloud, "The match between Victor of Edmonton and Yerty is about to begin. Substitution breaks can only be used by the challenger and only the GoldConoton Leader can use weapons if he finds it necessary. Let the match begin!!" Yerty ran quickly right at Victor and socked him right at his chin. Then he flung his hand clenched and straight right at his neck, but Victor intercepted and he knocked him in his stomach. Then Victor jumped towards the wall to his left and trounced at him as Yerty thought to himself, 'So that's how he wants to play it eh?' Then Yerty dug a hole underground as Inuyasha asked Brock, "What the heck is he trying to pull diggin' underneath that dirt?" "I'm not too sure, probably my best bet is that while you and I like using our offence and defense in some balances, Victor tries to end things quickly and Yerty is probably trying to buy some time." The group stared at the ground as Victor searched with caution. Then underneath he got pulled right at his legs as Yerty said, "I got you now!!" Then the group caught a smile as Victor raised Yerty from the ground and launched him in the air. He then grabbed the guy, even as Yerty smacked him in his chest five times and kicked him three times. Then Victor threw him head first to the ground as he fainted in utter defeat and Victor landed finishing off with a bow and a confident smile to end it too. "Yerty is unable to battle. Victor of Edmonton is the winner!!" The group cheered as they came down to congratulate him. Then soon enough the other fights went by relatively quickly as well. Zoey used her Mew Mew Powers to finish Yerty with the same difficulty as Brock had, while Bart used his slingshot and rubbed dirt in Yerty's to get his badge as well.

Sora's fight then came up. It began very slowly with him backshuffling many punches that Yerty threw at him, but a single kick to his throat made him backflip and he grabbed the ground as he held on while getting blown ten feet away. Then Sora used his speed to zap Yerty and he slashed him five times before Yerty kicked the kingdom key out of his hands and soon enough he looked at Victor for guidance as he said, "Look out Sora!! Use the walls!!" Then Sora backflipped to the walls and flung himself right at Yerty tackling him hard to the ground. Sora then asked with his fist about to knock him out, "You ready to give up yet?" "You my boy have much to learn about your opponent. Lesson 1: your chest is always an open target in these tournaments." Then a punch to Sora's chest occurred and Yerty flung him straight across the gym twenty feet behind him. Then Yerty ran in as he kicked Sora's stomach and even when the boy got his keyblade back and slashed at his uniform, Yerty poked his eyes out and grabbed him by his right leg thigh and his neck near his left arm and threw him high in the air. Then he teleported and slashed at Sora repeatedly. Zoey covered her eyes with fright as Bart and Inuyasha kept chanting, "Come on Sora you can do it!!" Then Brock asked Victor, "So do you believe he can make it Victor?" Victor was silent. "Victor?", Brock added again. "He's got good potential Brock. I saw it when he faced me in my own mind (reference to Legend of the White Knight if you haven't read it yet it will make sense when you do since this is a cameo of it), but he has to watch out for Yerty's kicks. When that guy uses his legs he can find a weak spot anywhere." Brock turned to face Sora's beating and thought to himself, 'Be careful Sora. This is one fight that can't be taken lightly on.'

Then Sora landed brutally injured and Yerty then said, "Are you ready to give up yet?" "Never. I call my break now!!" The referee raised his left hand to give the sign for a break and said, "I'll raise my right hand when your break declines." Then they departed in each direction, both GoldConoton expert leader and challenger, awaiting their opponent's next move. 'He is very tricky this Sora. I better keep a good eye out for him. He has potential.', Yerty thought to himself. Sora meanwhile thought to himself, 'There's no way I can beat him with just my regular attacks. He can just intercept my offence like the wind rustling a tree. Unless, his legs… he always uses them for his main attacks and then goes back to his regular moves. That's it. Next time he kicks I'll get him good.' Then the referee lifted his right hand to end the break as Yerty ran up to Sora and did the same move that started the match in the first place. Yerty then said as Sora kept backshuffling, "You must be joking me boy. You won't win fights with repeat moves like that." Then Sora kicked him in his chest as he flung a kick towards him as the whole group in the audience stared. Even the referee stared in utter awe as Sora said, "You gotta be careful what you say you know. Sometimes ideas come to me very quickly." Then the whole group started cheering as Victor chuckled a little with confidence as Sora kicked Yerty up into the air and slashed him with his keyblade in the same way he did to him. Then he flung Yerty to the ground hard and smacked him twenty times across his face and his legs to weaken him some more. Finally the final blow to Yerty was a 360 kick to his left cheek and it knocked him to the ground spitting up a tiny bit of saliva from his mouth.

Then there was a twenty second silence period and the referee stunned by Sora's strength said, "Yerty is unable to battle!! Sora is the winner and the victory goes to him just as well as the victory goes to his friends too." Then more cheering came from across the stadium as the entire group ran down to cheer for Sora and they gathered together and laughed about Sora's impressive battling moves. Victor then approached Sora as Inuyasha stood next to him and he said to Sora, "You gotta be careful for next time Sora. You let your guard down a little early and could've had your butt handed to ya. Brock almost had the same thing happen to him and…" Victor then raised his hand as Inuyasha said, "But all and all you did great." Victor then said, "What Inuyasha is trying to say is that you got great stamina and potential to do great things. Just make sure you check all of your surroundings and your options first. In a way you remind me of Ash when he does his battling moves too. I expect you to be at your best though nevertheless. You won't get to the finals that way." Sora then shocked as well as everyone else slightly too and then Sora asked, "You think I'll make it to the finals?" "Heck I think everyone will. We all got what it takes. Besides what rule says we can't. The manual doesn't have any, life doesn't, heck I don't know where else to check I'm no expert on these things. But I do know this. You're going to the finals because we're going to do it with each other every step of the way." Sora nodded and smiled as Yerty arrived behind him along with the referee with a golden basket and a grey boulder looking badge as Yerty said, "For great agility, remarkable fighting abilities and outstanding courage, it gives me great pleasure to award you, like I did with your friends the Rock Badge. It's yours now." Sora then said, "Thank you master Yerty. It has been a pleasure to fight against you." Then the group bowed as did Yerty in kind. Soon enough they went on their way out of Gemini City into the calm cool sunset grassy countryside of Ignaryu.

They each had their own thoughts on the GoldConoton Tournament approaching them eventually, yet was so far away because of the lone single badge they each had in their possession. Bart then asked, "So where's the next gym then Brock my man?" "From what the map says the nearest one's in Asperground City. All we got to do is head five hundred miles west…er sorry I meant east. I had it upside down." The group had a slight chuckle at this since Brock is usually the one well prepared for anything and this was unusual for him. Then Victor said, "Alright, Asperground City here we come!!" Even as they said this, the sun twinkled in the sky as it set in the east ironically. (Ignaryu's sun movements are different since it spins counterclockwise to Earth's 'clockwise' movements.)

(A good chapter if I say so myself. I'll get back to some of that classic cartoon humor of the Simpsons and I might include a Family Guy cameo as well if I get a chance, but that's another story entirely. Again I hope you guys like my latest work and until next time more to come on the horizon.)

(Next Time: Robbery at Springtime Bank.)


	5. Chapter 5

Robbery at Springtime Bank

As our group travelled through many hilltops on foot and past some fine skyscraping mountains, they soon found themselves in the lovely Tulip and Daffodil plant grown town that is Springtime Village. Even as they walked right through the town, they could see many homes decorated with tulip and daffodil coloured rooftops and brick chimneys that has graffiti of the flowers on them as well. They kept walking along the straight sidewalk of the suburbs that seemed to have many different kinds of fencing from left to right each time they looked. To add to this wondrous paradise, they locals were so friendly that they all said hello to our travelers as well in a sincere manner too and even offered them a piece of cheesecake and apple pie they were baking for their annual Springtime Bakeoff. Zoey then asked Brock, "Are the locals here supposed to be this friendly? I mean I can understand showing some common courtesy, but this is ridiculous." "I never did much show a lot of that kind of kindness and let alone this even before Kagome placed this necklace on me too.", Inuyasha said feeling the very necklace that bound him to Kagome in the first place of his own adventures. "We gotta keep in mind though that these people have different customs too you know. Apparently Ignaryu has all kinds of people with many different kinds of traditions." Victor then spotted an Italian food restaurant and then Sora asked, "Hey Victor, you mind iuf we take five and get something to eat? We've been travelling for four days straight and my feet are so sore my toes are getting numb." Victor sighed as he asked Brock, "So how far are we from Asperground City again?" "The map says about one mile to go, but we have to take an underground track from the old mill just in those mountains to the north." Brock said pointing north. Then Victor asked as the whole group sat down, "Hey where's Bart?" Then Zoey pointed behind her at a nearby payphone where Bart was prank calling a random bar again, but this time the bar keep sounded a lot friendlier as Bart said, "Hello, I'm looking for a Smellem I. Butt." Then the barkeep said it out loud and the whole bar was saying there is no Smellem I. Butt. Then the barkeep told Bart, "Nope, no Smellem I. Butt here." Then Bart sighed seeing that his pranks wouldn't work this time on these people and hung up. "Aw man, even a prank call isn't the same in this dump." Then Bart heard a quiet clearing of the throat coming from just behind him as Victor crossed his arms and Bart made an innocent smile with his eyebrows pointed up saying "Hey Victor, how's their pizza in this Italian restaurant? Heheheh…" "Bart what did I just say about prank calling?", Victor asked with a slight frown on his face. "It's never to be done?", Bart asked. "Yes. Besides, we need some of that money to get by. Plus unfortunately I just realized my accounts in Pillsbury and Hersey's don't work intergalactically. Stupid chocolate companies and their cookies and cream and dough man credit cards!!"

A half an hour later, after the group ordered some tortellini and some pepperoni pizza to dine on, Zoey then asked as she drank some of her ice cold fruit punch in a regular glass, "If were in outerspace, how's there an Italian restaurant way the heck up here then?" Sora then said, "Maybe more product placement for popularity I guess." Brock then said, "From what some of the people have been saying across town is that this Italian restaurant has been sent up here as a way of becoming Earthenized, if that is even a word." "Actually my good sirs and madam, all the restaurants you see in this tiny little town were all founded from the Springtime Bank. In honor of the town's founder, Sir Elliot Springtime, the shareholders of the bank bought rights to many restaurants, toy companies and various sorts of things as well to ship out here. The problem is that our town is so small and very few people do actually come out from anywhere in Ignaryu anymore.", said their waiter. He was dressed like that of Groundskeeper Willie from when Lisa made him a gentlemen, but he had a German accent and his mustache was brown. Then Victor asked, "Excuse me for being rude, but we don't even know who you are and…" "Why I am your waiter sir. I was waiting on you the whole time, but it is Springtime tradition that the waiter never shows his face that and it is illegal to make prank calls." Victor then looked at Bart as he stretched out his collar with sweaty guilt on his face as he said, "Huh…you don't say."

"Oh, but where are my manners. I am Archibald Renegade. And who might you travelling youngsters be?" Then of course the group got up as Brock started, "My name is Brock sir, I am the navigator of this trip we are taking." Bart then said, "My name's Bart, prankster extraordinaire and good with a slingshot, who the hell are you?... oh whoops, I guess you already said that." Zoey then said in kind, "My name's Zoey, only girl in this group and a good fighter too." Sora giving a kind smile and shaking Archibald's right hand as he offered said, "My name's Sora, a little rusty at this kind of fighting they have on Ignaryu, but a quick learner." Victor then said in a stern, but respectful manner, "And I'm Victor, the leader of this group you see before you. We're all heading into the GoldConoton Tournament." "Ah you don't say. That brings me back. Why the Springtime Bank was the very same place that started up the rest stop paths and then created the badges for the Tournament in the first place. It's also here where I started my journey. It took me seven long months, but I managed to beat the pants of the competition and I kept a good five year streak going on Ignaryu. That is until someone else got the better of me though…" Sora then said as the others got a saddened frown, "We're sorry to hear that Archibald." Archibald smiled and ruffled Sora's hair as he said, "Ah don't be lad. Thanks to that loss I realized that I was an amateur fighter. Sure I won my titles fair and square, but I wasn't even trying and thanks to that man I got even stronger. In fact that champion still holds the title to this day. He's had it for twenty straight years!!"

The group gasped as they said, "Twenty years!!" Then a siren whirled by as Archibald rushed to a ringing phone excusing himself and as he came back dropping the phone, he said, "Oh no!!" Then Victor asked, "What is it Archibald?" "The Springtime Bank is being robbed by a couple of newcomers to the town. Everyone's stocks and savings are in that bank. We need that money to keep our economy going here. Without that the whole town will go bankrupt!!" Brock then said, "Just leave it to us Archibald. We can handle this." Then they ran off past the fencing and the sign for the Italian restaurant as it was called 'A Taste of Italy'. Archibald said, 'But…' yet it was too late. As the group arrived at the bank rushing past various tall brick tulip coloured and daffodil enhanced buildings to a building in the shape of a dollar bill. There was broken glass people with their hands in the air, and a police car in the regular blue and white colours we usually see in real life. Inside, was a man holding a sack, but his face was covered as was his body in a black over shading from the window and the same went for the man holding the gun. Victor then said, "It's gotta be Snakes again. This reeks of his dirty work." Then Bart laughed as he said, "Hahaha…dirty!!" Sora laughed a little as he said, "Yeah I get it… Hehehe…" Then Brock and Zoey looked at them with firm eyes and slight frowns as the laughter died down and Victor said, "This is no laughing matter boys. There are people in trouble. Bart, I need you to go and block out the windows on all sides of the bank." Bart nodded and ran off saying, "Back in a jiffy." Victor then told Inuyasha, "You're coming with me and the same goes for Zoey. Brock I need you to surround the back door and Sora I need you to cover our backs in case they have more than one guy here." Then Sora and Brock ran off as Victor said, "Let's go save a bank." Then they barged in as Victor said, "Drop the sack…" Then surprised Victor saw it was a couple of men in black suits and sock hoods and they pointed their guns at him as Victor said, "I'm warning you guys, you won't get away with this you know." Then the guy holding the sack tried to make a break for it and Bart came in from the back door saying, "I can handle this!!" he shot the guy in crotch as Inuyasha used his Iron Reverse Soul Stealer attack on him and it turned out to be a cyborg robot. Then Victor unveiled the last man's mask and it was none other than Sideshow Bob. Even in his sinister stance he said holding his hands together like what Mr. Burns did and he said, "Hello Bart." Bart then screamed as he yelled, "AHHHHHH Sideshow Bob!!" Victor then asked, "I didn't know you were into robberies. I thought you were classified as a downright murderer." "Tomato-tomato (that old saying so don't get too confused if it looks the same.) either way I'm still breaking the law. I also hijacked that little robot to take me here to this world where the law from Earth does not impede on me here on Ignaryu."

Then Brock came in from the back and tried to take down Sideshow bob by using his Croagunk and Sudowoodo, but Sideshow Bob revealed phase two of his plans. "You all didn't think I'd come in here unprepared did you?" He used a flash of smoke and from it revealed a suit like that of Samus' but purple and blue. Bart then laughed as he said, "Nice job Bob, you look so girly, Hahahaha." Sideshow Bob then gritted his teeth and shuddered as he said, "Just for that you'll be the first to go. Introducing my new M80-Mark1. It's my personal self sufficient armour, harder than steel, agile as a motorcycle, and most of all it's as snug as a mother's blanket tucking a boy like you Bart into bed. It can also take any damage you throw at me and bounce it right back at you. So good luck laying a hand on me." Then Victor took out his Sword of Light and jumped right at Bob slashing right at him left, right, left, right, sideways to his right and then his left, then an uppercut, but Sideshow Bob back shuffled them like a pro in a boxing ring. Then Sideshow Bob punched Victor hard in the stomach five times causing him to spit out a drop of blood as the bankers gasped and then Sideshow Bob ran at the speed of light and tied up everybody else, except for Bart and Victor. "I hope you're getting all of this Bart in your little head now, because after I'm done with your little hero, you my dear little boy will be soon to be chopsticks for my Chinese food." As he kicked Victor out of the way even as he ran in front of Bart to protect him, Sideshow Bob held out a classic knife he always used and Bart started backing away slowly as Bob laughed and laughed getting closer to him and then whack!! A rake was in front of him as he grumbled and snapped it in half saying, "Who leaves a rake in the middle of bank I ask you?" "A man who's clever enough to take your little suit down." Then Archibald rushed in from the back door of the bank and punched Bob hard and ripped off his suit literally and got Victor to come to as he told Bart giving him fifteen pebbles, "These pebbles are as hard as diamond my boy. Use them wisely." Bart nodded with a smile as he told Bob holding his slingshot and a pebble in it, "Hey Bob!! Eat my shorts!!" Then the flinging begun as stone hit Bob and he ran out after using a set of smoke on the room saying, "You may have won this round Bart, but your friends have now made a new enemy this time today and I shall not rest until I hang your boney hides off a roof!!" Bart snickered about it as he said, "Yeah, and maybe I'll clean your clock when you can face a stone like a man and not use a suit to fight back."

Then an hour later after things were cleared up at the bank, Victor said to Archibald, "You saved our lives Archibald. I don't know how we could possibly thank you." Archibald raised his hand saying, "Think nothing of it. I'm plenty rich after winning the GoldConoton Cup and four straight times after that. I only work as a waiter part time to pay for my heating and electricity bills. Besides a fellow man I used to know said this to me in the same way I am telling you now. 'Ask not why man does what he does for the good of the community, but ask why he doesn't do what he does for the good of the community.'" Victor nodded as he said along with Sora, "Good advice!!" Then Sora turned and faced Victor saying, "Jinx you owe me a coke!!" Victor then stomped the ground saying, "Nuts, I always lose at those!!" The group laughed at his little stomper and then they waved goodbye to Archibald and the happy-go-lucky town of Springtime Town as the Sun began to set and Then Sora asked as they headed out over the hills to the north, "You think we'll ever see Archibald again?" "Who knows Sora. Over the past ten years I have met lots of people and I have re-met them over and over again a lot of times. Chances are I think we should expect the same from Archibald." Then Bart said as he flung his pebbles about, "Alright, Asperground City you're next for my pebbles of doom!!" The group tried running as fast as they could so as to avoid Bart's aim as the sun set for a spectacular evening.

(A good chapter if I do say so myself. I also remembered Sideshow Bob's little blunder with the rakes so as to keep you good Simpsons fans entertained as well. Other than that, I'd probably give this one about a four or four point one out of five in my books. But who knows, maybe you guys have a different rating for my chapters, I don't know since I don't know your preferences. Either way, stay tuned for another exciting adventure from the world of Ignaryu.)

(Next Time: Factory Billigan.)


End file.
